Dead man's chest: The other way
by Tina senpai
Summary: A sequel to 'Curse of the black pearl: The hero'. Abigail has tracked down Norrington and joins the crew of the Black Pearl. Their relationship grows as feelings are finally uncovered a little more. James N/OC
1. Clarity

~Dead Man's chest: The other way~

~Chapter 1: Clarity~

A man was punched twice in the stomach by a large assailant as two others held his arms. The woman were all being held and groped by random men, others leering and planning on how to get them away from their current clients.

The tavern was buzzing tonight and for once, Abigail felt like she'd actually give up.

She sat alone in the corner, a few groups of fighting fists bumping into her table, but no one troubling her. She knew she was invisible for now and collected her thoughts that way.

Upon arriving in Tortuga, were she'd been many times before, she'd set upon a disguise for herself. Gathering what she could and clothes of such a fashion that she recognised her father' crew would wear, she bound her chest, used women's make-up to thin out her lips, tied back her long hair and stuffed some rolled up tights down the front of her trousers (she wasn't sure it was necessary but wanted to be sure) and finally ventured out.

She'd been to various taverns and pubs in the crowded town, narrowly missing out on various fights and scuffles that seemed to start at every step she took. At one point, her disguise worked so well, two wenches ended up fighting over her, squabbling about wanting such a young and handsome lad for the night.

"Bloody men." Abigail commented quietly as she spotted yet another fight break out, one man getting a bottle to his face and ending up sprawled on the floor, a few of his dirty and rotted teeth fall out around him.

"Mr. Gibbs! If you'd be so kind to begin!" A man yelled to the side of her and she immediately recognised it.

That think dreaded hair.

Those dirty, yet well kept clothes.

That rough English voice which many woman were charmed by (but not her).

She sat and watched Captain Jack Sparrow strolling back and forth as he observed the line-up of men, all signing up to be part of his ship. She pulled her hat low and was so busy focusing on what was happening only a short distance from her table, she didn't notice the man step towards her and block her way of exit. It was only when his hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her hard off that table, pulling her behind him did she finally react to what was happening.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" She yelled and struggled the best she could, surprised that she managed to pull away from the man quickly.

The great big ugly buggar merely turned towards her, surprised at her simple escape and looked set for another go at her. His dirty hands reached out towards her and she used everything she knew to stop him.

What no one but her and her father knew, was that she was very skilled with the blade. The cutlass at her side wasn't just for show. She was taught when she was eleven and had sworn to practise every morning for the rest of her life. And she did just that.

As he came towards her, she unsheathed her sword and dodged the man who barrelled towards her. Just as he came back, she raised the blade and hit the man squarely on the head with her blade. She turned to see a few others approaching her, their hands already pulling out their own swords and clearly showing whose side they were one. Actually, it was never always a case of sides: some men just really liked a fight.

Getting into her stance, she placed one foot behind the other, keeping herself on balance as the first man attacked.

With the count of one two, she hit his sword away from his body easily and used her blade to cut the man across the arm. He bent over and she pushed him the rest of the way, the man instantly falling into the side of a table and clutching at his injured arm.

The second and third came together, thinking that two on one would soon get rid of their opponent. She saw the gap and ducked as the joint blades came down, crashing against one another and hitting thin air to hit the ground.

She skilfully rolled and spun around as she stood, kicking one of the men firmly up the backside and toppling him head first into a group of men. With the other, he straightened up and turned just in time so that his face came in contact with her fist. He fell over, definitely unconscious as he lay on the floor and she realised he'd be nursing a bruised cheek tomorrow.

She took a sigh of relief as one group in the far corner let out a roar of approval at her small show. However, it wasn't completely over she realised when a blunt object hit her in between her shoulder blades and she fell to the floor, dazed and in pain.

"You're coming with me boy!" A rough voice rang in her ears and a sharp tug at her pony-tailed hair gave her the sign that her hat had come off.

She was dragged through the tavern, her feet barely managing to keep up with the long strides of the man in front of her.

Soon enough, she was pulled outside and the sharp tug propelled her forward and her body impacted against an alley wall, her face taking the brunt of the impact. She didn't even have time to turn as the weight of the man was pressed into her back, crushing her body further into the wall.

"Stop! Get off!" She called, the binding around her chest already tight enough, was now loosening at the back due to the extra push.

"Hold still boy, this shan't last long if you're good!" The man yelled against her ear and quickly set to work.

Abigail knew instantly what he wanted when his hands flipped up the back of her jacket and pulled at her shirt.

"No...No! Please, no, I can't-MMM!" She was stopped halfway through her protests as a large hand covered her mouth and part of her nose, the smell of alcohol, tobacco and something she didn't want to know, evident on his hands.

"Bite down and I'll make it twice as painful for you." He hissed against her ear and his other hand dipped below the waistband of her trousers as he moved her shirt out of the way.

Abigail tried to struggle, but he just ground harder against her, the pain of the brick work rubbing against her cheek and threatening to crush her skull if it wasn't for the hand around her mouth holding her. Her jaw was already began to ache with the amount of pressure on it and she whined and bit on her tongue to stop herself from crying as she felt his hand clasp around one of her buttocks.

"Smooth. I think you'd make a good-uh!" The man behind her stilled in his actions and not a second later, he fell away from her, as if being tugged.

"I fancied a fight this evening and I got one. Pick on someone who can fight back, you sodomite." A voice, just as rough as any other sailors spoke out, but Abigail instantly knew it. Turning around, her back pressed against the wall, she gasped as she watched 'her' Jamie Norrington, stand over the man who was now on the ground below him.

The man said something and scurried away, but Abigail was far too busy watching Jamie.

He still wore his clothes and wig, but it was as if he'd never taken them off, not even when it appeared he'd been in many fights and thrown out into the mud from many taverns.

He now had a rusty old sword, his other one having been left in port royal after his resignation and disgrace. His thick brown hair was visible underneath his matted and crazed wig which sat beneath his hat. She'd never liked it that much, but now, it just looked ridiculous.

"Don't say thank you." His voice interrupted her wondering eyes and she realised she'd been silent too long.

"Th-thank y-," she was cut off as he half turned to her, his eyes red and his face so different.

"Buy me another round and we'll call it even." He glared at her, and she realised he was out of his head on rum. His face, although definitely still handsome, was covered in dirt and it was clear he hadn't shaven in a while.

Slowly, she approached him and kept her head down, a part of her not wanting him to recognise her. Not just yet. She wanted him to remember who she was.

They entered the bar again, Abi quickly readjusting her shirt and tucking it back in, noting how Jamie watched her from the corner of his eye.

They got to the bar and indeed, she ordered him whatever he wanted (a whole bottle of rum) and she just watched him, swig most from the bottle.

After a hearty mouthful, he quickly offered her some, which she declined.

"Your loss. And next time, don't turn your back on the big guys. I've done that to many times and ended up in pig swill." He swigged down another mouthful and gazed at her.

"You...you look familiar boy."

Abigail quickly gazed at him from beneath her lashes, making sure to not turn to him completely.

"Indeed we...we met once during port royal sir." She didn't exactly lie to him, but she knew he'd recognise her sooner or later if she dropped careful hints.

Jamie seemed ready to turn to her and say something, but one word from the man next to him seemed to catch his attention.

"Sparrow?!" He turned away from her towards the man and she could only watch as things seemed to get out of hand from then on.

She watched as Jamie asked to join the crew of the Black Pearl, before revealing what exactly he wanted to do to Sparrow.

A massive confrontation broke out, Jamie hell bent on either killing Jack Sparrow or having a good fight to go out to.

At one point, she broke a bottle over a random drunkards head, having him pushed into her after he attack Jamie.

'Bastard.' She thought and pushed his limp and heavy body off of her, quickly scuttling away and into the corner where she bumped into a familiar man.

"Careful there son, this isn't your fight!" Mr Gibbs pulled her back by her arm, keeping her by his side.

Abi turned to him and an idea struck in her head.

"Sir...are you still looking for more volunteers?"


	2. A real pirate

~Chapter 2: A real pirate~

Abigail couldn't quite believe what she was doing.

She was aboard the Black Pearl, surrounded by real life pirates. Which instantly made her an affiliate to them. Which she gathered meant she was now a pirate also. And a pirate aboard the same vessel that destroyed her father' ship and killed all on it, except her.

More importantly, she couldn't believe she was actually sailing on a pirate ship, alongside Jamie, Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann. It couldn't get much weirder.

She had avoided the three of them, spending all of her time getting straight to work, making sure she set about the duties Mr. Gibbs set her. She quickly done what she was meant to, doubling her work just to avoid the others by taking on others jobs and giving others a break. By the end of one day, her hands were red raw and her back ached. But she wasn't too upset by it. It reminded her of how long she'd spent neglecting her work and how she used to do the same things on her father's ship at times, borrowing his clothes and giving everyone a hand, not taking no for an answer when they insisted she not do anything.

It was when she finally finished mending a sail, that she found she couldn't escape the meeting.

"Good work lad, keep at it and you'll get an extra notch of rum, courtesy of me," Jack appeared in front of her and smiled that wild and 'trying to be friendly' smile, "well...extra as in snippet, we can't go wasting all the rum. Even if you do work hard. In fact, take a break as your reward instead of the rum."

Abigail felt like rubbing her forehead to rid herself of the tension that seemed to grow up there as soon as Jack began to waffle.

"Ay' Captain." She simply nodded her head respectfully and looked up at him, not realising she'd forgotten to wear her hat which hid her face when she needed it to.

"...I know you." Jack gave her a quizzical look, stroking his braided beard thoughtfully.

Abigail thought that if she quickly ducked her head back down as if to focus on her work, she might have gotten away with it, but unfortunately, someone else noticed also.

"Abigail?!" Elizabeth scurried over quickly and ran up to her friend.

With a sigh, Abigail knew her cover had been blown and just went along with the flow.

"Hello Elizabeth." She stood up and quickly embraced her old friend, her arms wrapping around her warmly.

"I didn't know you were on board." Elizabeth pulled back, her hands still on the young girl' shoulders as she smiled warmly at her.

"Neither did I." Jamie' voice came from behind them and Abigail mentally kicked herself at this part.

Slowly, Elizabeth turned and allowed Jamie to step forward. Abigail watched as she registered the look of surprise on his face. He'd cleaned up a bit, still wearing his dirty clothes, still with that scruffy (but surprisingly dashing) beard but he'd finally gotten rid of that awful wig of his, his brown hair hung long and dangled above his shoulders and around his face, whilst the majority was tied back in a ponytail.

"Jamie."

Elizabeth and Jack stepped slightly aside, just watching as Jamie stepped up to her and gazed at her with a look that neither of them had seen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her, just looking her up and down and taking in her appearance and disguise.

"I wanted you too find out for yourself." Abigail smiled sadly at him, the little crack in her heart slowly getting longer as the hope that he felt something for her seemed to want to disappear.

"Now I know you!"

Abigail and Jamie turned to see Jack, standing there in one of his outlandishly large and fantastical poses, looking like he'd remembered something magnificently important.

"It's you! The girl from the Interceptor! At least it is you," he looked her up and down and stared at her, "it looks like you...well...you've done a good job."

Abigail arched her brow as she turned from him to Jamie, noticing a faint blush creep upon his face as he stared at her also, before coughing and looking away embarrassed, avoiding her eye contact.

Turning towards Elizabeth, hoping for some sort of rational explanation, she was met with a barrage of of giggles. Abigail huffed and puffed, putting her arms on her sword, not realising it puffed out her bound chest a little.

Elizabeth couldn't seem to take it any more.

"Come on!" She quickly grabbed Abi's arm and pulled her away from the boys, marching her to the other end of the ship.

"I don't understand, what were they staring at?" Abigail whispered as Elizabeth pulled her away, still laughing.

Elizabeth straightened herself up and chuckled some more, before leaning over to whisper what exactly the problem was.

"I'm guessing they're thinking the same thing I am."

Abigail just arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"Your binding," Elizabeth tried her hardest not to smirk, "it's quite impressive."

Abigail thought about this for five whole seconds, looking down at her chest then back up towards Elizabeth'.

She blushed as she realised the boys had noticed that specific part of her and that Elizabeth was making the suggestion of the obvious difference in size compared to her own.

Abigail could only grown and hide her now very tanned and red face in her hands.

"Bloody pirates."

Elizabeth' laughter echoed around the ship as Abigail could only chuckle and feel her blush heat up more.


	3. Eros

~Chapter 3: Eros~

"Working hard still, lass?" Jack Sparrow's voice called Abigail out of her thoughts about a certain young male of hers. She turned from cleaning and scrubbing the wooden stairs, smiling calmly towards Jack.

"Ay' Captain, earning my keep."

Jack smiled sweetly and sat down, swooping his long coat at the way as he sat on a dry bit of step.

"Love," Jack began, quickly looking about to see if anyone in particular was looking, "am I to understand that, the entire reason for your....appearance in attire and your arrival onto my humble ship, is all because of a certain man."

Abigail thought he must have figured out that she loved Jamie and blushed, quickly looking about to spot Jamie.

"Ay' Captain."

"Please," he smiled warmly at her (something he only shared for Elizabeth), "Call me Captain Jack."

Abigail seemed a little perplexed as she felt his fingers entangle around a lock of her hair that had escaped from her long braid.

Far across the ship, a bucket fell hard on the floor as Jamie quickly strode off in anger, heading directly towards the lower decks for some rum that he'd been denying himself.

What he didn't see was Abigail's reaction to 'Captain Jack'.

"I do believe sir, you were only talking to Miss Elizabeth about 'persuasion' a while ago." Abigail commented and leant forward against him flirtatiously.

"Ay'," Jack said, smiling in hoping he'd won, "that I was Miss."

"Well then, it shouldn't take much persuasion when I tell you this," She leant forward so as only he heard, "I'm madly and wildly in love with Jamie Norrington and will do anything to make sure he's safe."

She pulled back, observing the shock and registration on Jack's face.

"Oh," he pulled back suddenly, trying to hide his embarrassment at his misunderstanding, "oh...yes...of course you are. Norrington? Really? Well, I'm not one to question your tastes, no matter how...peculiar or strange they may be my love...er...continue."

Abigail couldn't help but chuckle as she watched him leave, sauntering about and trying to brush off what happened by ordering a tall and skinny man to do something that sounded a little impossible.

She reached her hand and felt the side of her head, realising her braid was becoming loose. She thought it best to re-adjust it as well as her bindings which seemed to be coming loose and bunching up in places.

She calmly explained to Elizabeth, knowing she'd cover for her and marched below the deck, going to the room at the far end of the corridor which was meant for emergency supplies (but her and Elizabeth used as quarters too change).

Just as she stepped inside, a voice startled her and she jumped in the air, letting out a very feminine squeak.

"Yet another one charmed in his hands." Jamie sat in the corner, swigging a mouthful of rum in his hand.

"Jamie? What-....I thought you said you were giving up?" Abigail closed the door behind her, knowing she should seriously scold Jamie for going on such a vile drink.

"I needed it after what I saw," he glared at her before turning away and scrunching his nose in disgust, "really, what does Sparrow have? He's a pirate for god-sakes."

"...I'm sorry, when did you-Never mind, Jamie, what is wrong?" Abigail tried to understand what he was talking about, stepping closer and scooting down to look at him, only to have him stare at the wall for a while as he drank more of that damned rum.

"You and Sparrow. First he succeeds with Elizabeth and now he succeeds with charming you."

"Charming? Jamie...," she looked away and the realisation of what he was talking about registered in her expression, "you saw? Oh Jamie that wasn't charming at all."

She chuckled and stood up leaning against the wall in the room, observing the small cabinet of rum in the corner and the makeshift bed that Elizabeth used (when she didn't want to face Jamie or Jack the previous night).

"Funny is it?" Jamie stood up, stumbling slightly as he swigged another loud, "Resist his charms did you?"

"If I could resist his charms before, I could certainly resist them now.

"Before...You met Sparrow before?!" Jamie angrily declared, his rum soaked mind looking at her like she was five feet taller and a very pretty boy.

"Yes...only briefly. On the dauntless...when you had him and...Elizabeth and Turner...I just...bumped into him." She gulped down the lump in her throat, thinking that it might have been the wrong choice to come down and see him.

"What did he say?" Jamie knew something more had happened.

"He...he only asked something silly...he was kidd-eep!" Abi couldn't stop the squeak as Jamie approached her, grabbing her and forcing her back against the pillar behind her.

"WHAT. Did he say to you?"

Abi gulped, swallowing the fear she tried not to show.

"He...he joked that maybe I could come visit him in his cell later and give him one last...good time."

Abi observed Jamie's sneer worsen as he gazed down at her.

"Good," He leant forward slightly, his face looming over hers, "another reason why I'm going to kill him."

"No, Jamie wait!" Abi had to grab hold of his arm to stop him leaving and going to the deck to run Sparrow through with his sword.

"Get, off me." He hissed drunkenly and pushed her back against the pillar, his hand already on the hilt of his sword.

"Please, Jamie please, you're...you're not in a fighting state. Please, stay with me." She reached out and touched his arm gently.

For a while, he just looked at her, the dangerous leer not leaving his eyes as she stared at him, her own pleading.

Then, his gaze slightly changed, something malice replacing it.

"I should stay here? With you?" He stepped closer and put one hand behind her head, next to the wood.

"Would you offer me something better?"

For the first time, in all the moments they shared, Abi didn't feel so safe being left alone with Jamie.

"Yes...you would."

She didn't have time to register anything as suddenly, his lips were upon hers. She struggled instantly when his hands clasped her sides and began to tug at her coat, pulling her belt and anything he could get a hold of.

"Jam-Jamie!" She tried to pull away from his lips, but his other hand had dropped the bottle and was holding her underneath her chin, just around the throat and holding her face so he could kiss her some more.

She felt his hot tongue, soaked with rum force it's way past her lips and into her mouth and she gagged slightly as he still had some rum there, forcing her to swallow it. She never liked the stuff because she couldn't tolerate and after just a sip and Jamie' continuous ministrations with his tongue, her mind began to get all hazy and her body seemed to weaken. She even felt herself kissing him back, her own tongue massaging with Jamie' and she heard him moan into their first kiss.

It was only when his hand suddenly appeared underneath her shirt and on her stomach did she fight back again.

"Jamie no! No!" She pulled her face away and tried to push him off, only to have her hands captured in his grasp.

"Why? You know you want it." Jamie leered at her dangerously, the hand underneath her shirt going around to her back and pushing her body against his, grinding them together.

Abigail couldn't help but moan wantonly as the friction made her go all tingly all over.

His lips sucked and kissed at her neck and around her jaw, never once stopping.

She couldn't deny that it did feel good.

"Ja...Jamie...please...not here." Was all she could get out, hoping he'd see sense. He pulled back and she almost groaned at the loss of his lips, but the look in his eye registered in her head and she didn't like it.

"Not like this you mean?"

Suddenly, he pulled her against him and away from the wooden pillar, almost dragging her against him as he turned her.

"More like this."

She couldn't help but scream as he pushed her with most of his strength and she quickly landed on her back, shock across her face as her back hit the makeshift bed behind her, glad of the soft impact, even though it temporarily knocked the wind out of her.

The next thing she knew, Jamie had practically leapt on top of her and was very much kissing her again, his body pressed against hers.

She couldn't do anything even if she wanted to, her mind too focused on the fact that Jamie was on top of her. She kissed back as best she could, having never experienced a kiss before. That was when the quiet voice in her mind spoke up.

'First kiss. First love. First time'

That 'time' was currently referring to Jamie, who had slipped his hands around in between them, and was currently unbuttoning her shirt.

She wanted to argue and fight back. She knew this was wrong. Even though she wanted Jamie more than anything in the world, she knew, like this, it was terribly wrong.

"Bmamie!" She mumbled against his lips, her arms grasping at his shoulders and holding onto him tightly terrified at what was happening.

Jamie pulled back, something wet against his cheek and he just stared down at her.

Her shirt was completely unbuttoned, her binding underneath very visible to him. Her skin was flush and and glowed heavenly in the candle light of the room. But what caught his attention, was just how precious she was, as tears flowed down her cheeks and he read only one expression in her eyes: fear.

"I really am despicable." He chuckled at himself in disgust and lowered his head in disgrace, distancing his body from hers and finally sobering up a little bit.

Abigail sat up after him and done something she'd never thought possible.

She grabbed him by the back of his neck, hung on for dear life and held him.

"No. No you're not," she whispered as she wept, "just lost. You're not the Jamie I love. You're in there somewhere, just lost."

Jamie pulled back, gazing at her yearningly, wondering how such kindness could still come from her lips.

"I love you. I love you, Jamie Norrington."

Jamie nearly lost the control he had and if it hadn't of been for the next thing he heard, he might have thrown himself back on her and ravaged her on the spot, with or without her consent.

"LAND HO!"

The two words seemed to be the saviour for Abigail and Jamie.


	4. For now

~Chapter 4: For now...~

After a quick re-adjustment in the clothes department, Jamie and Abigail both made their way onto the deck, hand in hand until they came into the light and Jamie allowed Abigail to drift off so as not to draw too much attention.

"Lads we have found land, I," Jack stood proudly, waving his hands about confidently, "Miss Swann, the commodore, Pintel and Ragetti will go ashore and I leave everything in the capable hands of Mr. Gibbs. Savvy? Yes." Jack didn't really care if there were any complaints, he merely turned around and walked his little walk down to wear he had taken off his jacket.

Abigail looked at Jamie and noticed how he signalled for her, a funny feeling stirring in her she didn't quite like about the whole situation.

Jamie pulled her to the side as everyone else wondered off, allowing the two a moment together.

"As soon as I am halfway to the island, grab a boat and get as far away as you can. I'm not coming back."

Abigail just scrunched her eyebrow in confusion and shock at his words.

"What? You're not coming back? You have to. Jamie-,"

"No," he quickly pulled her further away from prying ears, "I can't stay. Once I have the heart...I'll need it. Trust me. I'm not coming back."

"Then...then take me with you, I'll come with you." Abigail clutched at his upper arms and looked into his eyes desperately.

"No. I'm not allowing you to put yourself in danger. Please," he looked at her just as desperately, "I know you want to go and stay with me, but I need you to escape. I love you."

It had been the first time he'd said those words to her and before she had time to reply, he cupped her face gently in his hands and kissed her firmly on the lips, more love than their was the first time he'd done it.

He pulled back and looked at her very seriously.

"I believe that I will find you again and when I do," he smiled warmly at her, "we will be together. Don't you think?"

That smile that he saved specially for her was enough to put some fire into her heart.

"Our fates and destinies have always been joined and always together. I'll meet you again because I know I love you."

One last kiss, lasting only a few seconds but burning her lips with such love that she could hardly stand it. He pulled away and distanced himself, talking to her as he walked backwards.

"The boat. Remember, when I'm halfway there."

She nodded her head and watched him go, already grabbing his sword as he prepared himself to climb down with the others into the boat.

"Yes," she looked at him with a wide smile on her face, even though she still felt sad at parting, "I promise. Remember, our destinies."

He nodded in understanding and just as he stepped down the ladder towards the boot, he looked at her one last time.

They both mouthed the words, 'I love you' and caught each other' kisses that they sent.

She had waited as he instructed.

Making sure that no one would stop her, she took a great risk.

She had walked up to Mr. Gibbs and calmly explained that Miss Elizabeth had told her to take a boat out, encase anything should happen. At first, the old man was unsure and untrustworthy towards Abigail, but she stood her ground confidently and told him that it would be on his head if bad luck was to befall the ship if he didn't do what Miss Elizabeth wanted.

That got him.

She prepared a boot and rowed towards the island, diverting just to pass where the other boat was.

She hopped out close to the bank and pulled the boat the rest of the way, making sure to keep a good distance out of sight from not only the other boat, but far enough so she could still see the Pearl.

Just pulled the boat in a little bit along the sand and spent her time quickly gathering whatever food and water she could, filling her empty bottle up with fresh water and grabbing what she recognised to be edible fruit.

Coming out not far from the jungle, she'd ignored the shouts of battle, steering clear of them, knowing Jamie wouldn't want her to get involved (particularly since she'd left her sword in the boat).

Finally, her boat came back into view and she carefully placed what she could inside, looking up towards the Pearl and gasping in shock.

She saw it had sailed a little farther away, Davy Jones' 'Flying Dutchman' not far behind. What shocked her most, was the entire ship was currently being overtaken by the giant monster she'd heard about: the Kraken.

She turned away when it began to disappear, willing herself not to think of such things.

Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, she looked back to see no sign of the Pearl and the Dutchman itself had vanished.

She sighed and kept repeating her promise to Jamie.

Abigail made a vow that she'd find out what happened, knowing Elizabeth and everyone else survived somehow.

She knew Jamie had escaped and that hope made her get back in the boat and row as fast as she could towards where ever she knew she could be safe.

She made all this from her hope and the promise that her and Jamie kept.

What she didn't realise was, that when she was safe and planning on a reunification, Jamie was already delivering the item that he'd betrayed his friends (and her) for: Davy Jones' heart.


End file.
